A chance on love
by lovefox717
Summary: Penelope realizes she is in love with her best friend but will he love her back


Authors note: hopefully this turns out okay... its been a long time sense Ive written anything! pls reveiw if this is something you would like to see more of

* * *

Penelope Garcia loved Fridays. Usually. This Friday was the exception. Penelope watched her handsome best friend dancing with a buxom blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"Garcia are you listening to me?" Reid queried from his seat next to her in the corner booth at the teams favorite after hours haunt.

"Yes my huge hunk of grey matter. Please continue." She replied and urged him to go on with a nod of her head.

"Well it seems clear to me that the tenth Doctor created the weeping angels himself." Spencer Reid went on despite his audiences unusual lack of enthusiasm for the subject at hand. "In the Doctors first trip with Donna to Pompeii he encountered a young soothsayer that saw a great beast of stone. Furthermore, the sisterhood were turning into stone from using their powers. Also, they covered their eyes to use their abilities and had eyes painted on the back of their hands. The Doctor could have very well created a new species when he saved the young soothsayers family and upset the time continuum. The Doctor knows he can't do such things but was pushed to do it by Donna. The young girl was already turning to stone." Reid paused from one of his favorite topics to take a swig from his beer.

"Sounds like you have something there my love." Penelope intoned without enthusiasm. Normally Doctor Who was one of their favorite subjects to talk about together but tonight her heart just wasn't in it. Recently she had realised just how much her best friend meant to her and today she had broken up with her longterm boyfriend Kevin Lynch because she didn't want to lead the man on when she could never love him the same as he loved her. 'I'm in love with my best friend.' she thought disgustedly to herself. Feeling sorry for herself she decided to up the ante and waved to the bartender to send over a round of shots as her companion continued speaking unaware of his friends dark mood.

* * *

Derek Morgan was a glutton for punishment. He glanced across the bar to see what his favorite blonde tech goddess was doing while another blonde grinded up against him and realised that the object of his thoughts wasn't even aware of his existence in the least while she talked animatedly to their colleague. he growled audibly causing the his dance partner to double her efforts while giving him the silent signal that she was ready to get out of there and go to his place. He flashed her a megawatt smile and inclined his head to his table.

"I'll tell my friends that I'm getting outta here. I'll meet you at the door." He yelled over the music.

"Don't let me wait long sexy!" She breathed in his ear as she trailed a finger down his throat. He grinned at her and turned to jog towards Penelope and Reid. Penelope looked lovely in a ruby red dress with enough cleavage showing to leave his mouth watering. He shook his head as if to rid himself of the turn his mind had taken and reminded himself that she was his best friend and that she was taken by that lucky bastard Kevin Lynch. Derek Grimaced before leaning down and placing his hand on the table to get their attention.

"Hey I'm gonna get going." he looked directly at his baby girl "I'll call you tomorrow, you?"

Penelope studiously avoided his gaze and waved for yet another round with a frown on her face.

"Hey are you going to get home safely? Do you want me to stay and drive you home?" Derek Queried. 'Ask me to stay baby girl!' He thought to pasted an obviously fake smile on her face which had him frowning.

"Of course hot stuff! Enjoy your night!" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him.

Derek brushed his concern off and nodded to Reid who nodded back without paying much attention while trying to engage someone from the next table over in conversation about the history of bars. He stooped to kiss his goddess on the cheek and her head turned in such a way that his mouth missed it's intended target and landed on the corner of her lips. Electricity sweeped through him and he was certain that if his head weren't shaven his hair would have stood on end at the contact. He groaned inwardly as he fumbled for coherent thought. Coming up empty he smiled Weakly at them both. Giving a half hearted wave he avoided Penelope's surprised eyes and made his way to the door where another blonde he felt nothing waited for him.


End file.
